Tutorial Smith
Summary The Tutorial Smith is the first ally and major character encountered by Fight whenever a new run begins. The Smith and Fight are implied to have gone underneath the ground together, but only one of them (Fight) ever makes it out alive. When Fight shakes off the crash, the first thing he does is talk his dying ally. This results in The Tutorial Smith giving a tip, amplifying Fight, weakening Fight, or even forcing him into the Forbidden Realm. Eventually, it is revealed that The Tutorial Smith has all along been the Mechanical God Maximon, who helped the humans enslaved by the robots into space so they could form their revenge. As the embodiment of error, death, and everything, The Smith's interference seemed to cause a temporal dilemma which results in an endless number of runs, or timelines, of Fight attempting to beat the Megabeast; each with a different format of the underground and each with a different ending to the Smith and Fight's encounter. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies '''from '''9-B '''to '''5-C, likely Low 2-C Name: The Tutorial Smith, Maximon Origin: A Robot Named Fight Gender: Unknown, referred to as male and female Age: Unknown, likely as old as time Classification: Smith, Mechanical God, Death, Error, Existence Attack Potency: Varies 'from '''Wall level '''to '''Moon level '(Fought Fight and is implied to be superior to the Megabeast), likely 'Macrocosmic level+ '(Embodies and controls error, which the entire Forbidden Realm, a universe outside of the bounds of reality, is comprised of. Is literally existence itself and embodies totality) '''Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Omnipresent '(Is existence itself) 'Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Embodies totality and ascended, is also error, and thus is the Forbidden Realm, which is outside of the bounds of reality and consists of inverted and corrupted space-time. Fought against Fight) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies '''from '''Wall Class to Moon Class, likely Macrocosmic Class+ ' 'Durability: Varies '''from '''Wall level '''to '''Moon level, likely Macrocosmic level+. Regeneration and Invincibility makes the Smith hard to kill. Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: |-|The Tutorial Smith=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology, Cyborgization, Cosmic Awareness, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics Energy Projection, Acausality (Type 3, likely Type 2; Embodies the Forbidden Realm which exists outside of the bounds of reality and contains inverted cause and effect. Embodies death which is blatantly shown to be unbound by time), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Is death, error, and existence), Regeneration (High-Godly; Regenerates from their destruction and, thus, regenerated from the destruction of totality on a conceptual level), Resurrection, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Totality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, and Corruption (The Tutorial Smith is 'death, error, and all and controls these concepts freely), Omniscience (Mechanical Gods have "endless knowledge", and as existence itself knows everything there is to know. Controls the Blue Key, which is described as knowing itself. Aware of a secret nobody else knows, which is unbound by reality), Flight (Naturally flies in his fight with Flight), Limited Physics Manipulation (Capable of double jumping and jumping from high walls), Danmaku (Can shoot a large portion of shots at Fight), Size Manipulation (Can grow in size), Shapeshifting (Controls their appearance), Dimensional Travel, BFR (Can transport themselves and others to the Forbidden Realm), Life Manipulation (The Mechanical Gods restored life on Earth), possibly Higher-Dimensional Existence (The Mechanical Gods ascended), Invulnerability (Celestials are naturally Invulnerable), Limited Causality Manipulation (Mechanical Gods can manipulate item rolls). Can bestow many effects upon others, including Statistics Manipulation (Can raise, lower, and freely manipulate one's speed, damage, and maximum amount of health and energy), Power Nullification (Can completely remove one's energy, which fuels their ability to use powers), Durability Negation (Can instantly lower one to one hit away from death), Metal Manipulation (Manipulates scrap), Summoning (Can summon nanites), Life-Force Draining (Can completely drain one of their life-force), Teleportation (Via Revenant Stations) |-|The Forbidden Realm=The Forbidden Realm has a variety of creatures and effects, which give Space-Time Manipulation (Is an area of naturally corrupted Space-Time), Causality Manipulation (Inverts cause and effect, to where a cause can result in the opposite intended effect. Can return victim's to a previous state and exact location), Mind Manipulation (Can induce confusion on even mindless robots), Corruption (Can corrupt meat-beasts and robots alike into ghostly, glitched versions of themselves), Energy Projection (Multiple corrupted enemies can fire bolts), Forcefield Creation (Some corrupted enemies have barriers), Durability Negation and Intangibility (Some corrupted enemies can negate terrain), Perception Manipulation (Manipulates cognition), Invisibility (Some corrupted enemies can turn invisible), Law Manipulation (The Forbidden Realm forces the victim to find four conceptual keys or else they'll be trapped for eternity), Dimensional Travel Negation (Fight cannot escape the Forbidden Realm, despite being capable of dashing and moving outside of the boundaries of reality previously), Range Manipulation (Manipulates bottomless pits), Metal Manipulation (Contains many spikes and other metal materials), Summoning (Can summon False Beast Projectors, which summon False Beasts with Immortality Type 8), Resistance Negation (Blatantly has corrupted multiple Fight-Bots in the past despite their natural resistance to its effects) |-|Fight=Has corrupted and gained the powers of Fight-Bots, which gains Genius Intelligence, likely Death Manipulation (Every time he interacts with the Tutorial Smith, it ends in his death. This is implied to be fate), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Fusionism (Fuses his weaponry), Resurrection (Via a Resurrection Capsule; Always resurrects in another timeline), Regeneration (Low-Mid-Godly; A Resurrection Capsule restores his destroyed body, regenerates from being destroyed by Corrupted Fight-Bots), Information Analysis (Analyzes the environment and weapons upon picking them up), Acrobatics, Absorption (Naturally absorbs energy, health, and metal), Technological Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with glitched ghosts), Conceptual Destruction (Destroyed the Tutorial Smith), Resistance Negation (Fight-Bots can bypass each-other's resistances in combat), Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 9; Can permanently kill glitched Fight-Bots, along with normal Fight units in Deathmatch. Chompers can survive being melted by fire which negates resistances, but Fight can kill them with his normal blaster. Can kill the Tutorial Smith), Regeneration Negation (Low-High-Godly; Can permanently kill Fight Bots and cause death to the Tutorial Smith), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation Negation (Even when they have the Stabilizer, Fight-Bots can be easily killed by basic weaponry) |-|Keys=Controls all the keys, which include Damage Boost and Jump Boost (Via the Red-Key; To Dare), Enhanced Absorption (Via the Green-Key; To Want), Statistics Amplification (Via the Black-Key; To Be Silent) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fight's weaponry (Can naturally tank the effects of his weapons for extended periods of time before being destroyed), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Energy Projection, Durability Negation and Intangibility, Perception Manipulation, Invisibility, Law Manipulation, Dimensional Travel Negation (Fight cannot escape the Forbidden Realm, despite being capable of dashing and moving outside of the boundaries of reality previously), Range Manipulation (Manipulates bottomless pits), Resistance Negation as the primordial, natural inhabitant of the Forbidden Realm. Via the corrupted Fights now being apart of him, he now has a Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Plasma Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Durability Negation, Plant Manipulation (Should resist the abilities of the common meat monsters), Danmaku (Highly adept at dodging and nullifying attacks of this variety). Resistant to the abilities of other Fight-Bots, which includes Regeneration Negation (Low-High-Godly), Conceptual Destruction, Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 4, 5 8, and 9), Totality Manipulation, Reactive Evolution and Adaptation Negation, Resistance Negation. In Death-Match Mode, Fight is capable of resisting all weapons, chips, and orbs. 'Standard Equipment: Few notable, many glitch monsters. Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: Appears to be insane at times, has naturally weaker danmaku than Fight and can be a "body-bag". Notable Attacks/Techniques: Interaction Effects: The Tutorial Smith's first move in most confrontations is to inflict a negative effect on his enemy. Whether with words or without, the Smith can manipulate many attribute's of an enemy to make the fight they're about to have with him incredibly difficult. Forbidden Realm: Described as a secret to all, the Forbidden Realm is a realm outside of reality with many naturally induced effects. This, too, is a leading move of the Tutorial Smith where he forces you into the realm. Whether you perish upon coming in there or be forced to traverse the realm of death, it's likely to invert your movements and revert your attempts at adventure back to the beginning of a room. Glitched Enemies: The Smith's Forbidden Realm features many corrupted and glitched enemies, all of which are stronger than their non-corrupted counterpart. These are common and even include the powerful Fight-Bots. God-like Abilities: The Smith is a celestial, Mechanical God, which grants them many manipulative and bestowing abilities along with Invincibility and Spatial-Temporal manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Acrobats Category:Acausality Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Death Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Physics Users Category:Danmaku Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Invincibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Force Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Metal Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gender Ambiguous Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Information Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Totality Use Category:A Robot Named Fight Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Superhumans